


Catching Feelings

by HardStansOnly



Series: Neo got my back [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Jae is the best boy, Lace, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mommy Kink, Morning Sex, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Slow grind sex, Somnophilia, Stockings, Vibrators, Wax Play, fuck buddies, hoe catches feelings, jae is a shy boy with big hoe energy, misuse of company time and property, mommy kun, more exhibitionism, neo got my back but wayv got my dick, not sorry, y'all seeing a pattern here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Jaehyun has accepted what his life has devolved into what he didn't expect was to catch feelings. To be fair neither did Doyoung and Kun.





	1. Shut up and Eat

**Author's Note:**

> The real hoe that caught feelings with this trio was me - S

They were fuck buddies. The rest of the NCT was not so subtly banging, Jungwoo’s room being the loudest, and it was maddening for the single three men. So Jaehyun took them to dinner before taking them home and making dessert of their asses. It was a great arrangement. Some days they'd plan it out while other days one of them would corner one and make them cry out until the third person found them. Today was one of those days. Jaehyun had been changing in his room when Doyoung slipped in. 

“Hey D-" instantly Jaehyun was pushed against the wall a hand shoving itself into his pants. “Ohhhhh. Doyoung.” Jaehyun buried his face into the warm shoulder moaning. “Oh fuck.” Jaehyun rolled his hips into the tight grip.

“Starting without me?” Kun closed the door behind him. 

“You're late.” Doyoung quipped as he adjusted his grip on Jaehyun making the younger man nearly buckle, more whines coming from his mouth. “Shhhh Woojae.” Doyoung whispered into Jaehyun’s ear. 

“Giving less than a minute heads up isn't very nice.” Kun walked over “Hi Woojae.”

“H-hi Kun.” Jaehyun grabbed the front of his shirt to drag him closer for a kiss. Kun continued to kiss him as Jaehyun’s mouth began to go slack and he was reduced to barely contained moans and rutting hips. 

“You like that Woojae?” Doyoung nibbled on an earlobe. “You must like it if you're making such pretty noises for us.” Doyoung watched as Kun’s tongue fucked into Jaehyun's mouth at the same pace as his hand. “You can come Woojae. I know you want to.” The body in his arms went rigid before Jaehyun pulled away from Kun to bury his face into Doyoung’s chest and cumming with a high whine. “Good boy Woojae.” Doyoung nuzzled the soft hair. Maneuvering Jaehyun over to the bed he let the younger man flop bonelessly onto the edge.

 

“Shirt on the floor.” Jaehyun pointed lazily “You can use it to clean up.” Doyoung nodded picking it up to wipe off his hand. “Kun?” The Chinese man smiled and walked over. “Kiss me again?” He was grateful both were free with their affection despite being what they were. As Jaehyun and Kun kissed Doyoung came behind the Chinese man kissing his spine while hands deftly undid pants before sinking to his knees and dragging the denim and boxers down with him.

“Step out up.” Kun lifted a leg so Doyoung could remove the bunched material from his ankle. “Other one.” Doyoung tossed the jeans away then sitting forward on his knees to place a few kisses on the swell of Kun’s ass and tail bone. “Widen your stance.” Obeyed. “Thank you. Now think of pretty things. Like Jaehyun.” Without further preamble Doyoung spread him open and licked a firm strip across his hole.

“Oh fuck.” Kun felt Jaehyun chuckle against his lips. “You're aggressive today.” Doyoung made a noncommittal noise before starting to eat him out in earnest.

“How do you always look so pretty Kun?” Jaehyun watched as Kun's eyes fluttered close and mouth open slightly as Doyoung ate him out. “Honestly it's ridiculous how pretty the two of you are.” Kun's breath was beginning to hitch. “You're going to hurt your back if you stay bent over like that. Bed. Both of you.” Jaehyun crab crawled back to allow Kun to crawl onto the bed and flop down followed quickly by Doyoung who looked annoyed having been interrupted. “You'll both thank me at dance practice tomorrow.” Kun hummed and shoved a pillow under his ass and Doyoung didn't bother with a response as he threw Kun’s legs over his shoulders picking up immediately where they left off. Soon Kun was arching off the bed as Doyoung worked two fingers into him along with his tongue.

“Oh my gOd you're such a fUckiNG TEASE.” Kun grunted out between heavy breaths. No matter how he rolled his hips or tried to lift himself Doyoung always pulled back just enough. “Woojae stop laughing.” Jaehyun pressed a hand to his mouth. His partners looked beautiful together more so when they were both desperate. Jaehyun track his eyes down the long arch of Kun’s chest taking in the tightened belly and how Doyoung’s pale hands contrasted against the tanned skin as one hand lazily jerked off Kun. Over the ridge of a hip he could see Doyoung’s black eyes tracking every twitch and movement from between trembling thighs. “Oh god Doyoung. Oh, fuck, please. Please Doyoung.” Kun was writhing on the bed in moaning loudly hoping to gain some mercy from the dark haired man. 

“Doyoung you're going to make him cry.” Jaehyun moved so he could cup Kun’s face. 

“So let him cry.” came the muffled response but Jaehyun could tell that Doyoung was joking. Mostly. After a bit more teasing he decided to take pity and suddenly Kun arched off the bed one hand gripping Jaehyun's wrist.

“Looks like he has some kindness in his soul after all.” Jaehyun smiled while Kun bucked wildly against their dark haired lover. “You like this Kun? When Doyoung fucks you with his tongue until you can't stand it? I know I do.” Kun screwed his eyes shut. “I like watching you beg and moan and get all worked up. You look so pretty when you finally get to cum too.” Jaehyun heard him moan and felt something warm hit his face and Kun was too strung out from his orgasm to feel embarrassed at that moment. “Points for distance.” Jaehyun teased wiping it off with his thumb and licking the digit clean.

“Take that look to Doyoung.” Kun batted at his chest. “I'm sure he'll fuck you or you fuck him. However you want but leave me out of it.” Jaehyun and Doyoung both laughed looking at him fondly.

“Can I suck your dick?” Jaehyun asked as Doyoung sat up on his knees petting Kun's thighs. “Pretty please.” He batted his eyes for extra effect.

“Oh I guess.” Jaehyun laughed sliding off the bed to walk around to where Doyoung was sitting. 

“Thank you.”

“Dinner next week?” Jaehyun asked getting to his knees. “Kun’s turn to buy.” The man in question flipped them off but agreed. 

“You going to talk all night or-" Jaehyun harshly dragged his tongue across the tip with a raised eyebrow. “Dinner. Yes. Fuck Jae.” Jaehyun hummed happily and began to suck him off. “Ohh fuck. Oh Jae how do I always forget how evil that mouth of yours is.” Doyoung buried a hand into the brown hair. “Just like that. Oh fuck Jae.” He’d gotten both of his partners off and he was so horny the drag of the bedding while he ate out Kun had nearly been enough to send him over. “Jae baby.” Brown eyes opened to look at him and he could feel the smile on the stretched lips. 

“He looks so pretty with his mouth full.” Kun grabbed the crumpled shirt to clean himself before tossing it off the bed and curling up on his side to watch. “Bob your head deeper Woojae. Just because Doyoung is a tease doesn't mean you should pick up his bad habits.” Jaehyun winked and did as asked. “Hollow your cheeks.” The hand tightened in Jaehyun's hair. “Almost baby. Faster. Loosen your throat.” Doyoung managed to hold of for nearly two minutes before his orgasm curled through his body like a tidal wave.

Jaehyun waited until he'd swallowed everything before leaning up to kiss Doyoung. “After we shower. Do you guys want to sleep here?” Jaehyun asked nervously. They were fuck buddies but he'd been finding that he wanted them to stay more and more. Wanted them to be more. He wanted but it was unfair to expect it since they had not agreed to anything farther than sex. Doyoung stared at him for a long time before answering. 

“Are you asking for tonight or permanently?”

“Um.” Jaehyun swallowed thickly afraid to look up from the floor. “Permanent. If you want. You don't have to. I'm, fuck, I'm sorry.” Fingers grabbed his chin and made him look up.

“Yes.” Doyoung kissed him. “For me at least. Kun? You're thoughts?”

“Tonight yes.” Kun looked pensive. “We’ll talk more at dinner.” To say Jaehyun was nervous was a massive understatement but he smiled. After they all had showered that night they laid in bed together with limbs tangled and light conversation. It felt good to be wrapped up in their arms and when he finally fell asleep it was to the sound of Kun's heartbeat under his ear and Doyoung’s shallow breathing at his neck. 

By the time he woke up Doyoung had gotten out of bed but Kun remained gently petting his hair, neither of them talked preferring to stay in comfortable silence. Eventually Taeyong popped his head in the door to call them down for breakfast. “I'm sorry I broadsided you.” Jaehyun pulled on a shirt and picked at the hem. “It wasn't fair.”

“Jae.” Kun kissed his forehead. “I'm not mad. I just need some time to think.”

“I understand. Please don't feel pressured or anything. I just want you to be happy.”

“Look at me.” Slowly Jaehyun raised his eyes. “Thank you. Let's go eat and we'll talk later.” Kun kissed him softly before lacing their fingers together and leading down the hall.

Fin.

Johnny: Tae don’t do it  
Taeyong: I just want to help  
Johnny: They gotta work it out themselves  
Ten: Backing Johnny on this. Anyone tries to help will just make it worse  
Johnny: Thank you Ten  
Ten: Don’t thank me I just don't want to have to clean the blood if Doyoung shivs someone


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun’s favorite way to be woken up is via orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure your partners are into this before trying. Being woken up with someone actively having sex with you can be A) traumatic or B) triggering even if you've been long time partners. Don't be that asshole. - S

Doyoung was up at the ass crack of dawn for who knows why. After tossing and turning for a few hours he had nearly resigned himself to being up for the day but he didn’t want to leave the warm bodies next to him. Jaehyun was curled around Kun looking adorable in his sleep while the Chinese man had begun to stir. Kun blinked up sleepily and gave him a fond smile.

“How long you been up?” Kun asked quietly noticing their lover still sleeping between them.

“Couple hours.” Doyoung sighed laying down behind Jaehyun again. Despite being the bulkiest of the three the younger liked being held while he slept and delightfully let Doyoung tuck him under his chin at night. Unlike most people, Kun especially, Jaehyun didn’t move much while sleeping and usually Doyoung woke up to find Jaehyun in nearly the same position as when they fell asleep. Jaehyun also slept like the dead. Doyoung smiled sweetly. “Kun.”

“I already don’t trust where this is going.” Kun peaked over Jaehyun’s head. “And with that smile I definitely don’t.”

“Want to give Woojae a nice wake up call?” Doyoung purred pressing kissed into the sleeping man’s shoulder “He did say he likes it.” 

“He did.” Kun smiled back as he began to carefully roll Jaehyun until the younger was laying on top of his body. “He really does sleep like the dead.” Doyoung smiled climbing out of bed to grab the bottle of lube and a condom. They had practice in a few hours and Jaehyun would get pissy if they ruined another pair of his pants. Slowly Doyoung shimmied off Jaehyun’s pants stopping when the man made a noise of protest but after a few moments Jaehyun sighed and nuzzled into Kun’s shoulder falling fully back asleep. “You’re good.”

“The man is a rock.” Doyoung rolled his eyes finally getting Jaehyun’s pants off. “You good under there?” Kun nodded running his fingers through the brunette hair. Doyoung poured some lube on his fingers rubbing them together to make sure the gel was warm before spreading him open and running his fingers getting a soft noise.

“Shh Woojae.” Kun murmured soothing the man and nodding to Doyoung to continue. Adding more lube Doyoung warmed it before gently sliding a finger in watching to make sure his lover remained unaware. During the first time they had dinner they had all discussed what they were into and Jaehyun had surprised them when he told them he enjoyed being woken up with sex and didn’t mind if they used his body while he was sleeping. It wasn’t a crazy kink but it wasn’t one that Doyoung had run into before since most people wanted to be awake to have sex. Most people but not his Woojae. Once Jaehyun was ready Doyoung slipped on the condom and added more lube before slowly sliding in “Shhhh Woojae. It’s okay.” Kun kept his eyes locked with Doyoung. “It’s okay baby.”

“We’ll take care of you Woojae. Just sleep.” Doyoung added softly kissing the broad shoulders while he waited for Jaehyun’s body to relax around him and for him to fall back asleep fully.

“Okay Dy. Go ahead.” Kun picked up petting Jaehyun’s hair “Slow.” Doyoung leaned down to kiss Jaehyun’s shoulder one last time before straightening and slowly rolling his hips.

“Shit.” Doyoung closed his eyes “Even asleep he’s tight.” Doyoung timed his thrusts with Kun’s steady breaths making sure to brush the sleeping man’s prostate getting whimpers which slowly turned into moans. It only took a few minutes before their lover began rut his hips against Kun as his body responded to them. Finally unfocused eyes opened “Woojae. Hi Baby.”

“WaaaAH?” Jaehyun slowly began to wake up, his nerves already on fire and the drag of Kun’s thigh against his groin mixed with the slow drag of Doyoung in his ass was sending his body into overdrive “Oh fuck.”

“Good morning sleepy head.” Doyoung sped up a little and hummed as Jaehyun’s body reflexively tightened around him “You looked so cute how could I resist.”

“D-doyoung. Fuck.” Jaehyun clutched onto Kun’s shirt as an anchor “Oh fuck.” He couldn’t hold back the moans spilling out. “aHHhhh.”

“Kiss me Woojae.” Kun cupped his face “Kiss me baby.”

“I...I fuck.” Jaehyun moaned helplessly letting Kun’s tongue into his mouth. 

“Moan for me Woojae.” Doyoung rocked harder into him feeling the coil tighten in his gut “Jae please.” 

“Mmfh oh god.” Jaehyun pulled away from Kun crying out desperately “Oh god please Doy-” Doyoung snapped his hips roughly sending him over the edge.

“That’s it baby. That’s it.” Kun clutched him tighter as their lover came apart between them in a mess of whimpers and stuttered moans “So good for us. So good for us Woojae.” Jaehyun panted harshly as Doyoung kept rolling his hips into him.  
“I’m going to keep going until you cum again and then Kun is going to have his turn.” Doyoung smiled as Jaehyun looked wide eyed over his shoulder “Does that sound like fun Kun?”

“It does.” Jaehyun whipped his head forward his mouth falling open “Or would you like something to suck on?” Jaehyun swallowed thickly “How about it Dy? Should we?”

“Fuck yes.” Doyoung sighed “Let’s fill up our boy.” Jaehyun lifted himself allowing Kun to crawl backwards until he was sitting against the headboard and shimmy his shorts to his knees “Go on Woojae.” Doyoung used his hips to move him forward “Don’t keep Kun waiting.” 

“You two are evil.” Jaehyun panted before taking the head in his mouth and running his tongue along the warm skin.

“Hmmmm.” Kun closed his eyes burying his hands into Jaehyun’s soft hair but not forcing him down “Thank you Woojae.” Jaehyun lost himself in the drag of Doyoung and Kun as the two manipulated his body for their pleasure. “Oohhh god baby you’re so good to us.” Jaehyun tried not to become hopeful at the fact Kun had been calling him baby. They still had no answer from the Chinese man but neither him or Doyoung had pressed him for one. Kun would answer them in his own time and for now Jaehyun was just grateful he could still have this. “Jae. Fuck Jae.” Jaehyun look up through his eyelashes smugly as Kun was breathing heavily. “Oh Jae. Baby please. Baby.” Jaehyun bobbed his head while hallowing his cheeks as hard as he could “JAE!” Kun tensed up before curling around his head and cumming down his throat “Oh fuck baby. Fuck.” 

“Off Woojae.” Doyoung ordered breathlessly “Up.” Jaehyun released Kun’s softening dick with a final lick before lifting himself on shaky arms. “Fuck Jae you’re so pretty.” Pulling up his shorts Kun moved himself back down to lay under Jaehyun and pull him down for a kiss.

“Dy.” Kun pulled away for a moment “Break our boy.” Doyoung grinned gripping Jaehyun’s hair and jerking his head backward before riding him harshly.

“Oh my goooooooooood.” Jaehyun clutched at the sheets white knuckled “AH FUCK.” Kun sat up to bite at his throat “Kun touch me please god touch me.” A hand grabbed at his dick and Jaehyun nearly blackout at the pleasure whirling through him. “I...I’m close. Please. Oh god please.”

“It’s okay Woojae. Let go.” Kun bit the shell of his ear “Let go for me.” Jaehyun choked out a whine before his orgasm washed over him.

“Oh fuck baby.” Doyoung let go of his hair and grabbed his waist “Jae” Unable to hold off anymore Doyoung came with a low moan. 

“Good morning.”Jaehyun mumbled in to Kun’s chest as he laid blissed out soaking up the affection of the two men.

“Good morning Jae.” Kun kissed his forehead holding him close and sharing a smile with Doyoung. 

Fin.


	3. Sick Days - Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is sick and just wants to be left alone to die in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra soft hours for my sweet boy - S

The weather change from summer to fall was kicking Jaehyun's ass. With the sudden pressure fluctuations and the days going from rainy to hot to cold several members had gotten hit with sinus colds but at least they had people to cuddle with. Not that Jaehyun could really complain after all he was the one who had locked his door after getting back from the clinic but it was the principal of it. With a headache and his face feeling like someone had hit him with a chair he couldn't help but feel a little self pity. He was sick and allowed to indulge. 

Knock knock knock

“I'm sick go to dinner without me.” Jaehyun didn't even have to question who it was. After he’d text Doyoung and Kun both men had hunted him down and began fretting over him making his head feel worse despite wanting to be close to them.

“Let us in.” Kun had his best mother voice going.

“You'll get sick too. Leave me to die in peace.” Jaehyun wanted to open the door but they hadn't gone to dinner. They hadn't talked. He didn't want to have Kun so close only to lose him. Fuck. He was crying. He was crying and it doubled the pain and pressure in his head. Doyoung had accepted his offer but both agreed that it felt incomplete without Kun. What if they both left him? God he had fucked up. He should have just kept his mouth shut. They'd been doing just fine before he had to go get emotional and clingy. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

“Open this door or I'm having Johnny pull out the master key and he's sick too so making me drag him out of bed because you’re being stubborn isn't nice.” Kun knew how to hit low. Jaehyun dragged himself out of bed to unlock the door shivering at the cold air. Opening the door both Doyoung and Kun were crowded in the doorway sharing the same concerned look

“You are the worst.” He scowled though he was sure it wasn't nearly as grumpy as he'd hoped for. Tears and snot covering your face tended to do that.

“Why are you crying Jae?” Doyoung moved around Kun to grab him but Jaehyun brushed off the touch and walked back over to the bed. 

“I'm tired and don't feel good.” He was being childish but damn it this cold had the worst timing. “Make yourselves at home I'm going to sleep.” Rolling over away from them Jaehyun closed his eyes and pulled the thick blanket up. He couldn’t do it. Not right now. He couldn’t pretend that he was okay. Maybe if they left now it would hurt less than if they kept drawing it out. At least if they did he could blame crying on the cold and no one would be rude enough to call him on it.

“Can we lay with you?” Doyoung asked quietly. When no response came he and Kun glanced at each other. “Jae?”

“Do what you want.” Jaehyun bit his tongue. He didn't want to be rude but he was just so tired. He was tired and anxious and if Kun was going to turn him down he wished the Chinese man would just do it already. The bed dipped on both sides of him as the two men bracketed his body with theirs, the warmth of their bodies seeping into his clammy skin. Kun pulled his head up onto his chest while Doyoung pressed himself along his spine. Jaehyun felt stiff as a plank between them waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was being greedy wanting both of them and at any moment both of them were going to leave. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

“Why are you crying Jae?” Doyoung asked again tightening the arm around his waist. “Please Jae I’m worried about you.”

“Please don’t.” Tears were already escaping “Please just let me sleep.”

“Okay Jae. Sleep.” Kun kissed the top of his head. “When we wake up we'll talk.” the words didn't have the effect Kun wanted. Instead of soothing the sick man it caused him to begin crying harder. “Shhhh. It's okay Jae. It's okay.” Kun knew Jaehyun was stressed about their undecided status. He also knew that Jaehyun and Doyoung both had gone far out of their way to make sure he didn't feel pressured to say yes or to push him in any way. Even their nightly activities had stopped to allow him time to think things over. Kun was grateful for their understanding but now he’d reached his decision.

Jaehyun woke up sometime later with his head still feeling like it was being cleaved in two but the pressure in his face somewhat lessened. Surprisingly Kun was still there. Usually if he fell asleep the Chinese man would slip away in the night leaving him alone or curled around Doyoung. “When we wake up we'll talk.” The words rang through his head. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep forever they wouldn't have to talk. Kun wouldn't leave them. “It's okay Jae. I'm not leaving.” Kun's soft voice cut through his thoughts. “I talked already with Doyoung while you were sleeping. If you still want me I'm yours.”

“Really?” Jaehyun was afraid to believe it. Afraid to hope. 

“Really.” warmth spread through Jaehyun's chest. “Do you still want me Jae?”

“Yes. We still want you.” Jaehyun was nearly delirious with joy. Kun wanted them. He wasn't going to lose them “I'd kiss you if I wasn't sick.”

“Thank you for the consideration.” Kun nuzzled the top of his head. “Go back to sleep Jae. You're still sick and need rest. Me and Dy will be here when you wake up.” Jaehyun nodded closing his eyes again. Kun wanted them and it was going to be okay.

Fin.

Johnny: Told you they would get it sorted  
Taeyong: Finally  
Johnny: Can you bring home soup? I'm still feeling gross  
Ten: Some for me too please


	4. Cable Knit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun has a face made for begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologize for Mommy Kun but it would be a lie. - S

Jaehyun sat in between Kun’s legs looking unfairly cute in an over-large soft grey cable knit sweater, the material nearly consuming his whole body and the sleeves going well past his finger tips. A set of lacy black thigh high stockings adorned the long legs that were currently trapped under Kun’s who had spread him open so that he sat on display for his lovers. “Smile Woojae.” Doyoung snapped a picture on his polaroid camera. Jaehyun had talked to Johnny about getting one after accidentally stumbling upon the expansive collection of pictures he had of Tae and Ten, much to Taeyong’s embarrassment, and was able to get a camera of his own. The one which was now being used against him.

“What’s wrong Woojae why are you hiding?” Kun whispered into his ear. “Look up into the camera.” Jaehyun gripped the bottom of the sweater and looked up with a dark blush high on his cheeks and bleeding into his ears. “So pretty Woojae.” Kun cooed into his ear running hands under the sweater to play with his chest . “Our pretty, pretty, Woojae.”

“Maybe he’ll be less embarrassed if you distract him.” Doyoung let his eyes drop to the leaking head peeking out under the hem of the sweater.

“I think you may be onto something.” Kun began sucking on the younger’s neck “Do you want that Woojae? Do you want me to play with you?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun pulled the collar up to cover his red face.

“No one is home Jae. Let me hear you.” Kun spoke into his neck before biting the soft skin.

“Shit” Jaehyun tried to shift his hips forward but Kun’s legs trapped him in place. Warm hands worked their way under the sweater and nails dragged along his thighs “Kun. Shit.”

“Beg.” Jaehyun looked up at Doyoung, the black eyes burning into him. “Beg for it.”

“Please touch me.” Jaehyun whimpered “Kun please. Please touch my cock.” The Chinese man released the reddening skin.

“What do you want me to do with your pretty cock Jae?” Fingertips ghosted along his dick.

“Kun.” Jaehyun looked over his shoulder pleadingly “Please.”

“I don't know what you're asking for Jae. You have to be specific.” Distantly Jaehyun registered the flash of a camera “Tell me what you want Jae.”

“I want you to touch my cock and play with me.” Jaehyun was surprised there was enough blood to keep both his face and his dick filled.

“Like this?” Kun tilted his head running his fingers along with barely any pressure.

“More.” Jaehyun pouted “Kun give me more.” Kun reached over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube and squeeze some in his hand. “Cold!” Jaehyun hissed.

“Shhhhh.” Kun sped up the pace of his hand so it spread and warmed the gel.

“AHhhHhh.”Jaehyun trembled “Kun. Fuck.”

“You like this Jae?” Doyoung snapped another picture. “You look so pretty with Kun playing with your cock.” 

“Yes.” The word was breathed as Jaehyun arched back against Kun’s chest “Just like that. Oh fuck Kun just like that.” Kun pressed another kiss into his neck “Oh shit. Please.”

“Please what?” Doyoung place the camera on the nightstand to scrawl on the bed. “You have to ask Woojae.”

“Touch me Dy.” Jaehyun whimpered reaching out “Kiss me.” Doyoung smiled and pulled his lover’s face to him to kiss him. Jaehyun whimpered as Kun alternated between slow pulls and wrist twists but Doyoung refused to let him pull away.

“Just like that Dy. Do you hear our Woojae?” Kun reached down with a hand to press against Jaehyun’s perineum. “He sounds so pretty when you kiss him.” Jaehyun twitched between them crying out at the stimuli. “My pretty Woojae. Are you crying?” A groan. “Oh Dy. Look at how desperate he looks.” Doyoung pulled backed breathing heavily.

“He’s beautiful.” Doyoung held Jaehyun’s gaze “So beautiful.” Jaehyun screwed his eyes shut “Look at me.” Jaehyun bit his lip “Woojae. Look at me.” He opened his eyes “There you are.”

“Please let me cum.” He was barely keeping it together. Kun was too good and knew his body too well “Mommy please let me cum.” The second the words left his mouth Jaehyun stiffened and both his partners paused. “I...shit.” There was a moment of heavy silence.

“Do you like when Kun takes care of you?” Doyoung held his face in place, not allowing him to hide, Jaehyun’s heart was beating overtime “I like it when he does. You always get all needy when he’s here.” Kun’s hands were still against him and it made Jaehyun’s stomach drop.

“I...I’m -” Jaehyun tried to stutter out but Kun pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Answer Dy’s question Woojae.” Kun whispered into his ear. “Do you like it when I take care of you?”

 

“I…” Jaehyun wanted to curl into a ball but the hold both of his partner’s had on him kept him trapped. Exposed. “I...yes.” Jaehyun closed his eyes, body going tense waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Good.” Kun slowly began moving his hands again “I like taking care of you and Dy.” Kun looked up at Doyoung through his eyelashes and the dark haired man smiled back. “I like knowing that you’re happy.”

“Kun.” Jaehyun whispered

“I’m not Kun am I?” Jaehyun shuddered “Who am I Jae?” He was going to die and it was going to be their fault. “Hmm Woojae?”

“Mommy.” Jaehyun was near light headed with how hard he was blushing.

“Good boy.” Doyoung took his mouth in a kiss and Kun’s hands picked up pace until he was jerking between them again “My good boy Woojae.”

“Fuck.”Jaehyun broke away from Doyoung and buried his face into the pale neck “Oh fuck.” Jaehyun clutched at Doyoungs arms, his hips trying to roll “Oh fuck please mommy let me.”

“Not yet Woojae.” The fingers pressing against his perineum became more insistent. “Not yet baby.” Kun and Doyoung smiled at each other over Jaehyun’s shaking body. They loved this. Watching as their boy shook to pieces between them crying out for them. In any other circumstances Kun didn’t like to be called Mommy but hearing the words come from Jaehyun, his lovely Woojae, in such a desperate and sincere way sent a jolt through his entire body. Another broken moan drew him back to Jaehyun who was nearly drooling on Doyoung as he hung onto the smaller man. “Little bit more Woojae. I’m not done playing with you yet baby.”

“I can’t.” Jaehyun’s voice sounded small even to him.

“Yes you can.” Doyoung pet his hair. “You can hang on for us can’t you?” Kun still hadn’t looked away from him “You can hang on for Mommy and me.”

“Ye...yes.” Jaehyun whispered tightening his hold on Doyoung. Kun smiled and pushed his fingers harder “AHHH!” Again “I. FUCK.” The Kun lifted his chin at Doyoung and the dark haired man shifted closer to him trapping Jaehyun firmly between their bodies again.

“Okay Jae.” Kun pecked Doyoung’s lips once “You can let go now baby.” One of Jaehyun’s hands shot to Kun’s thigh and he came clutching both of his lovers, crying out loudly. “That’s it baby. Give it all to us. Good boy Woojae. Good boy.”

“Oh shit.” Jaehyun whimpered still shaking. “Holy fuck.”

“Pretty Woojae.” Doyoung kissed his cheeks. “You did so good for us.” Doyoung maneuvered Jaehyun to the side of the bed next to them. “You look so pretty strung out.” Jaehyun half heartedly batted at him. “Just sit there and look pretty while I take care of Kun.” Doyoung turned his eyes back to their Chinese lover. “Do you care about those pants?”

“Do you?” Kun eyed him up hungrily 

“Absolutely not.” Doyoung crawled up into the spot vacated by Jaehyun and roughly palmed Kun.

“Christ.” Kun rocked his hips into his palm “Oh fUCK. Harder Dy. That’s it. Fuck just like that.” Kun panted against his neck “Yes Dy. Yes.” Doyoung rocked harder against Kun until the man came clutching him close. “Stay right there.” Kun reached into Doyoung’s sweatpants “Dy kiss me.” Jaehyun watched breathless as Kun jerked Doyoung until the dark haired man moaned into their kiss and nearly collapsed. “That’s it Dy. Cum for me.” 

“Fuck.” Doyoung’s hips stuttered “Shit Kun. Almost. So close.” Jaehyun reached over covering a white knuckled hand with his, catching the attention of both of his partners. “Jae.” Jaehyun smiled sleepily. “Shit.” Doyoung bit his lip grinding harder into Kun’s hand before cumming with a high whine. Breathing heavily Kun peeled off his shirt and cleaned them up before tossing it to the side. With a contented hum Doyoung made himself comfortable against Kun’s chest and the two laid pressed against one another with soft smiles.

“Stay like that.” Jaehyun crawled over to snag the camera off the nightstand and snap a few pictures. “Perfect.”

Fin.


	5. Fill Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is feeling particularly needy and his partners are a bit concerned but undeterred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream of Jae getting his shit wrecked and loving it via DP so you’re welcome. - S

“Mommy please.” Jaehyun crawled up onto Kun’s lap trailing wet kissed along the man’s long neck “Touch me please Mommy.” They all had been extra busy with their schedules and the only time Jaehyun had seen either of his partners was surrounded by everyone or when they were passed out in bed. “Please it’s been so long. It’s been weeks.” He leaned back to rip off his shirt before swooping back down to kiss the Chinese man, licking into his mouth when Kun moaned.

“Woojae.” Lips trailed along his shoulder “Let Kun breathe.” 

“Dy.” Jaehyun looked over his shoulder “Touch me. I’m going to die if you don’t.”

“Our boy is needy today Kun.” Doyoung ghosted fingers along Jaehyun’s warm skin “Poor Woojae. Have you missed being used?” Jaehyun whimpered arching into the light touches “Do you miss me and Mommy filling you up and using you?”

“Yes.” He rolled his hips against Kun’s who had begun running soft hands along his cheek “Please use me. I need it. I need you. Please.” Jaehyun closed his eyes savoring the sensation of their touch.

“You have to ask Woojae. We can’t read your mind.” Doyoung’s teeth graze the shell of his ear “Me or Mommy?”

“Both.” The hands stopped moving and Jaehyun rolled his hips again “I want both of you. At the same time.”

“Jae.” Kun cupped his face “Look at me.” Jaehyun opened his eyes and stared into Kun’s.

“I’ve done it before.” Kun’s eyebrows shot up “Don’t give me that look. I may blush but I’m not a virgin.” Doyoung covered his mouth to muffle a laugh and Kun raised his hands in surrender. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way.” He planted both his hands on Kun’s chest to push the Chinese man down onto the bed and roughly ground his hips against the tented material “Please fuck me with Dy. I want to be so full I can’t stand it.”

“Okay baby.” Doyoung reached around to rub at their groins getting moans from the two men “Get up and undress for us baby.” Jaehyun whimpered canting his hips against Doyoung’s palm chasing the friction. “How can we fill you up if you are in pants baby?” He bit his lip conflicted, he was so painfully turned on “Do you need us to get you off first baby?” He nodded frantically. “Okay Woojae.” Doyoung cupped him firmly getting a small cry. 

“Please Dy. Please god please.” Doyoung bit the juncture of Jaehyun’s neck and ground his palm down against the jerking hips “Fuck, oh fuck, oh god yes please. Please Dy. God please.” Doyoung bit harder “I...I oh god. Mommy touch me. I need you.” Kun smiled up at Doyoung who released the red skin and smiled back.

“He’s begging so pretty Kun. You going to leave our pretty Woojae wanting?” Doyoung wrapped his free hand around Jaehyun’s throat forcing his head back “Touch him Kun. Our boy needs you.” Kun dragged his nails down his warm chest making the man shudder “Its okay Woojae. Almost baby.”

“Fuck.” The air caught in his throat when Kun’s hands joined Doyoung’s “I...I…” Jaehyun bucked against them “Please. Oh fuck please may I?”

“Yes baby.” Kun kissed his sternum as his body tensed like a bow string “Let go.” Jaehyun came between them with a broken cry and heaving breaths.

“Pretty Woojae. Our pretty, pretty, boy.” Doyoung wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. “Our good boy.”

“We have such a pretty thing don’t we Dy.” Kun pressed kisses along Jaehyun’s chest “Our Woojae.” Jaehyun felt himself melting at their praises. “How are you feeling Woojae?”

“Happy.” He closed his eyes going boneless “Loved.” If he had the ability of higher thought he might have been afraid to use that word but it didn’t matter, even if his partners didn’t say it he could feel it when they touched him. When they talked to him. They didn’t have to say it, he knew. 

“Yes you are Woojae.” Doyoung tightened his hold “You are loved.”

“So much.” Kun placed his hands on both of their cheeks “Both of you.” The three shimmed out of their clothes and laid together exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches with Jaehyun bracketed between his partners. “Do you still want to do this Jae?” Kun pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Yes please.” Jaehyun hummed happily as Doyoung crawled between his legs, long fingers buried themselves in his hair as the smaller man devoured him.

“Keep doing that Dy.” Kun eyed them hungrily for a moment before sliding off the bed to get the lube. “Make our boy cry.” Jaehyun rolled them so that he was over Doyoung giving Kun access to his ass “Thank you Woojae.” Kun pressed a kiss to his lower back “Relax baby. Let mommy take care of you.” Jaehyun sighed into his kiss with Doyoung letting the tension bleed from his body. “Good boy. Just like that Woojae.” Slicking up his fingers Kun warmed the gel “Keep relaxing Jae. We've got you baby.” Kun took his time working their lover open even when Jaehyun had began fucking himself back onto his fingers and begged for more. The more Jaehyun begged the slower Kun moved his fingers and even when four were sliding in and out the younger was pleading for more.

“Kun please. Fuck.” Jaehyun buried his face into Doyoung’s chest when Kun added more lube to his fingers filling the room with wet squelching nearly drowning out his small whisper “Mommy please.” 

“Okay baby.” Jaehyun nearly sobbed in relief “Sit on Dy baby.” Jaehyun lifted himself up do he could slowly sink down onto Doyoung’s dick “Good boy Woojae. Does Dy feel good?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun let his eyes slip shut and rolling his hips making the man under moan “More. I want more. Mommy give me more.”

“Don’t be greedy Woojae.” Kun tutted in his ear “You'll make Doyoung sad.” Jaehyun blinked startled but Doyoung smiled up at him.

“It’s okay baby.” Pale fingers petted his thighs “I know you want to be filled up. It’s okay.” Jaehyun sighed in relief before bracing himself on his forearms so he could kiss Doyoung. 

“Pretty Woojae. Our pretty boy.” Kun put more slick onto his fingers massaging at Jaehyun's filled hole. He wanted to give their boy what he wanted but Kun had no intention of hurting him just because Jaehyun was impatient. “Relax for me Woojae.” It took several minutes but eventually Kun worked the tip of his finger into his boy along with Doyoung's dick. Jaehyun hummed happily. Kun continued his slow place but the noises his lovers were making when he shallowly slid his finger in and out tested his resolve. “Fuck baby you're opening up so good for me. You look so pretty with Dy filling you up.” Kun could see the tips of Jaehyun's ears nearly glow with how pink they'd gone. “Do you think you can talk another finger baby?”

“Yes." Jaehyun arched his back “Please mommy.” Kun cooed and slowly worked another finger in “Shit.”

“Relax baby. Shhhh. Relax for mommy.” Jaehyun exhaled shakily “That's it baby. Relax for me. You're doing so good. So good Woojae.” Doyoung gently pet Jaehyun's hair when the younger buried his face into his neck whimpering. “Hi Dy.”

“Hi Kun.” Doyoung blew a kiss at the Chinese man “Our boy is doing so good.” Jaehyun whimpered at the stretch of another finger “Shhhh baby. Its okay.” Doyoung kiss the shaking shoulder “You're okay baby.” After what seemed like an age Kun had stretched him open and slowly, nearly glacial pace, slid into Jaehyun's body with Doyoung.

“OoOoOHhhh FuCk.” Jaehyun clutched at the sheets forcing himself to stay still. The burn of the stretch was intense but the feeling of being so full overwhelmed everything. “OhH gOD.” Both Kun and Doyoung were trembling but sat still letting his body adjust. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Are you okay baby?” Doyoung forced him to look into his gaze “Jae?”

“I'm fine. I - AH! - I'm okay.” Jaehyun panted “Just give me a few. It's been a minute.”

“Take as much time as you need baby.” Kun gently massaged his lower back “Take your time Woojae.” Jaehyun forced his body to relax be degrees until the only feeling that he could process was being stretched full.

“Okay.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung's cheek “Go slow.” Kun pulled out an inch before rolling his hip back in “Yesss. Just like that.” Jaehyun breathed “Thank you mommy.” slowly finding a rhythm the two slowly fucked Jaehyun as the man melted into them.

“I love you Kun.” Doyoung placed a hand over the Chinese mans.

“I love you too Doyoung.” Both men looked at their lover who was drooling slightly on Doyoung's chest “We love you Jaehyun.” Doyoung wrapped his arms around him “Can you handle a little more baby?” He nodded too fucked out to even form words “Let us know if you need to stop okay.” Kun grabbed his hips and thrusted into him slightly harder than before punching out a deep moan “Oh shit Woojae.” Kun did it again, inhaling deeply when Jaehyun contracted tightly around them. The third time Doyoung matched him and Jaehyun shook at the pleasure rolling through. “Our beautiful Woojae. Fuck you're so pretty with both of us inside you.”

“Please.” Jaehyun managed a desperate whisper. He was so close. “God please.”

“Okay baby.” Doyoung tightened his arms and shallowly fucked into him forcing Kun to do the same.

“Oh. Oh god. Oh fuck.” Jaehyun was nearly hyperventilating at the stimulation “Oh god. Oh fuck.” The coil in his belly was tightening “Oh..o..oh...I.” Jaehyun's mouth fell open and he came moaning lowly trapped against Doyoung's stomach.

“Hol-" Doyoung choked out as Jaehyun's body squeezed him “Baby can I?” Jaehyun nodded smally and Doyoung thrusted into him until he came shaking under the deadweight of their lover. Slipping out Doyoung saw Kun barely holding it together “Baby do you want mommy to cum in you too?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun whimpered “Please.” Kun gripped his hips desperately thrusting into his moaning at the slick slide.

“Woojae, baby, oh fuck baby you're so good to us.” Kun’s hips became uncoordinated “Ah shit. Fuck. Jae, baby, look at me.” Jaehyun lifted his head to gaze up at the Chinese man. “FucK!” Kun nearly buckled from his orgasm.

“Hmmmm.” Jaehyun shivered at the feeling of Kun cumming inside him. “Thank you. Thank you for filling me up.”

“You're welcome Woojae.” Doyoung kissed his sweaty forehead. “Anything for you baby.” Jaehyun rolled himself off Doyoung so the smaller man could finally breathe and let the two of them take care of him.

“Now I just gotta convince you two to do that more often.” Jaehyun hummed when a hot pack was placed on his lower back “Then it would be perfect.”

Fin.

Jungwoo: You complain about our room but you sounded like a cat in heat  
Jaehyun: Let me live demon  
Jungwoo: so what did they do?  
Doyoung: that is none of your business   
Lucas: i know what DP sounds like and I'm proud of you Jae  
Jaehyun: why did we let them join?  
Jungwoo: because I have a cute face and no one but me can tell Lucas no  
Jaehyun: that's….fair.


	6. Ropes and Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is tied down and his partners want to savor the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jae really out here living my best life - S

Jaehyun stared at the candle in his hand not sure if he should trust Ten's offer or not. The dancer had told him that he could take one but the look of amusement on Johnny's face nearly had him throwing it back at the man.

“Just take it.” Johnny grinned mercilessly “If you don't Ten will make you miserable and you know it.”

“You are terrible friends.” Jaehyun glared trying not to laugh. Looking at the candle tin again Jaehyun shrugged “Alright. But real talk what is it?”

“Low temperature soy wax candles.” Johnny grinned wider closing up the box with the remaining items for Ten. “Have fun.”

***

“So wait.” Doyoung tossed the candle between his hands “Ten gave you a sex candle?” Jaehyun fought down a blush “Why?”

“I was helping Johnny and opened a box. Neither of us realized what it was until he was laughing at me.” Jaehyun shrugged “Ten said you ‘struck him as a man who knew things.’” Jaehyun added the last part with air quotes getting a peal of laugh from his two partners “I wasn't going to take it but Johnny reminded me turning it down would have been worse for me.”

“Ten would have made you regret it for sure.” Kun agreed “Do you want to play with us Woojae?” Jaehyun squeaked when the Chinese man pushed against him from behind, hand firm against his crotch “I've been wanting to tie you up for a while now.”

“Yeah?” He breathed 

“I have some pretty burgundy ropes. Do you want me to tie you up all pretty Jae?” God he wanted it “I'll tie you down and Dy can play with you.” Jaehyun moaned at the image beginning to form “How about it Dy? Want to play with Woojae?” Jaehyun looked over pleadingly “Ask him Woojae.”

“Will you play with me?” Doyoung tilted his head “Please play with me. I'll be a good boy for you.”

“Oh?” Doyoung uncapped the candle “You want to be our good boy Jae?” Kun slipped his hand into his pants earning him a long groan “Tie him down pretty for us Kun. Do you want to try the candle baby?” 

“Yes please.” Jaehyun leaned heavily back against Kun as the man kept stroking him “I wanna try it.” Doyoung set the candle on the nightstand to light it releasing the smell of vanilla “Mommy please tie me up.”

“Okay Woojae.” Kun kissed along his neck “In a minute. Keep making those pretty noises for me.” Jaehyun held out his arms for Doyoung and once the man pressed against him Jaehyun buried his face into the warm shoulder to muffle a moan “Pull his hair Dy. You know how much he likes it.” His hips jerked harshly when Doyoung yanked his head back.

“Already so needy Jae?” Doyoung cooed “You're not allowed to cum yet. Not matter what mommy does.” The grip tightened on his aching erection. Tremors flowed through him at Kun's slow pace. Too slow for him to get any real satisfaction but firm enough to make him weak at the knees. Jae felt himself wilting into his partners as Doyoungs hands began to explore his body. Kun’s warm breath tickled his neck between kisses. They were going to drive him crazy before they even got undressed

“Please. I wanna cum.” Burying his head back into Doyoung's shoulder Jaehyun moaned brokenly, hands pulling at Doyoung, trying to bring him closer “Please let me cum. Mommy please let me cum.”

“Dy said no baby.” Kun twisted his wrist making him tremble “You can be good for us right? You said you would.”

“Mommy. Dy.” Jaehyun clutched tighter at the front of Doyoung’s shirt panting heavily “I'll be a good boy please let me cum.” Kun moved his hand faster. “Moooommmy.”

“Nope.” Doyoung smiled sweetly “That's enough Kun.” Kun dragged his hand slower making him whine before pulling his hand out of Jae’s pants “Take your clothes off baby.” Jaehyun fought the urge to reach down to touch himself, taking a deep slow breath to center himself “Clothes off then get on the bed.” Stripping off his clothes Jaehyun slowly laid himself on the bed looking up through his eyelashes in hopes of enticing his partners. “Pretty Woojae. On your stomach.” Rolling over he waited listening to his partners rustling around. “You're being such a good boy.”

“Good enough to fuck?” He wiggled his ass a bit “Pretty please.”

“Cross your wrists above your head.” The bed dipped as the Chinese man sat by him “Good boy.” The slide of rope along his wrists made his nerves crackle to life. “How does that feel Jae?” He moaned in lieu of response. “Words Jae.”

“Feels good mommy.” Jaehyun rotated his wrists and tugged a few times but the loops and knot did not move or give way “Perfect.” Kun hummed and kissed his head before taking the slack of the rope and tying it to his headboard, anchoring him to the bed.

“Good boy” Doyoung pet his thigh “Relax for me.” Jaehyun sighed happily as slick hands slid along his skin “So pretty.” The long fingers worked kinks out of his muscles as they spread the oil from his neck down to the bottoms of his feet “How are you feeling Woojae?”

“I feel really good.” Jaehyun purred “Thank you.” The fingers left for a moment only for a new pair to slide along the cleft of his ass “Hmmmm. More please.”

“Can I blindfold you?” Doyoung's voice sounded close. He nodded “Thank you Woojae.” Soft silk was guided across his face “How is that?”

“Gooooood.” The tip of a finger slid in “Mommy please.” As the finger began to slide in and out Jaehyun gripped at the sheets. “Mommy, AH, mommy please give me more.” A second finger entered next to the first. Jaehyun was about to say something when fingers coated in warm wax slid along the arch of his foot sending warmth jolting up the nerves 

“Color?” Doyoung asked slowly repeating the action with the other foot .

“Greeeeeen.” He moaned the word. A third finger slipped in. Warm wax was poured like a stream on the heel of his foot to slowly trickle down the arch and between his toes heat spread along his skin as the wax dripped before cooling. “That feels good Dy.” Who knew his feet were that sensitive. More wax dripped onto his calf, up to the back of his knee, then back down in the other leg. Each drop eliciting moans and gasps as the blindfold heightened his skin's sensitivity. He arched into every drop of wax Doyoung was letting fall. Skin tingling from under the long rows painting his limbs “I need more. Please I need more.” The fingers removed themselves only to be replaced by the blunt head of a dildo.

“Is that the new one?” Doyoung asked trailing drops down his spine “Good.” Jaehyun felt the base press against his ass as it bottomed out in him, the plastic just barely brushing against his prostate “You can cum as much as you want baby.” Doyoung's voice was warm, he didn't trust it. A button clicked.

BUUUUZZZZZ!

“FuCKkK.” Jaehyun nearly launched off the bed “HHHAAAAAAFUCK.” The vibrations pulsed intensely making him tremble. “FuuAHHhcK. Oh my gOD. Oh god.” His nerves were on fire and the drip drops of the wax had him panting in between moans.

“Fuck Jae.” Kun's voice was breathless “Oh fuck Jae you're so pretty.” Jaehyun whimpered dragging his hips against the sheets trying to get friction. He was so hard it hurt. “That's right baby. Keep doing that.” More wax spilled and Jaehyun did not bother to pretend that he wasn't fucking the sheets while he sobbed pleas “Oh Jae. Pretty Woojae.” Hands gripped harshly in his hair, pulling until he had to support himself on his elbows, arms still pulled out in front of him.“Keep fucking the sheets baby. Fuck them like you want to be fucked.” He rocked his hips harder lost in his own desperation “You want to be fucked baby?”

“YES!” The blindfold was damp from the tears escaping “Mommy please.” Fingers closed around the base of the dildo slowly pulling it out to the tip. A beat of stillness. The toy slammed back into him forcing a deep moan out. “Moooooommmyyyyyy”

In and out. In and out. In and out. His world was white noise, slowly the onslaught of warring sensations and him crumpling into the sheets, now face down as he rutted between the grind of the sheets and the slide of the dildo. Whines left him as he desperately chased the pleasure he was being made to work for. 

“Turn him over.” He couldn't even recognize who the voice belonged to “You're drooling baby. Did you like that?” He tried to nod but the sticky warmth of wax dripped onto a sensitive nipple making him cry out, hips jerking upward searching for any form of relief. The pitter patter of droplets trailed across his chest to the other nipple “We might have to help him Kun.” The bed shifted a bit under the movement of a body. When a warm mouth closed around him Jaehyun felt himself float away. The mix of wax, vibrations, and the slick slide of a tongue was too much to process “God Jae.” Doyoung's voice whispered next to his ear “Fuck you look like a dream. Laying there moaning like a pretty slut with Kun sucking on your cock.” His hips bucked up “Do you like being called a pretty slut?” A blush bled clear down to his chest “You do. Do you hear that Kun? Our Woojae likes to be called a pretty slut.” Kun moaned around him sending his body into overdrive. Doyoung was hitting across the cooling trail of wax in his chest and Kun's free hand dug into his thigh as he swallowed him down at the same pace as he fucked him with the vibrator.

“Ca-can I?” He managed between pants “Can I pl-please c-c-cum?”

“Of course baby.” Fingers gripped his hair “Cum for me and mommy.” The words barely left Doyoung's mouth before Jaehyun arched clear off the bed lost in the riptide of his orgasm. “Perfect. You're so good Woojae” He trembled on the bed half conscious “That was one baby.” Warm lips softly kissed his “I think you have at least three more in you.”

“Oh god I'm going to die.” 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


	7. Ride the Wayv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun isn't used to this much attention. Not even from his partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kun doesn't fuck with demons. He is the demon. - S

Kun wanted to be upset about losing the bet with Sicheng and Lucas but it was hard when Doyoung was currently pressed against him kissing him senseless. The nimble fingers had worked their way under his shirt traveling along the warm skin and pressing in when the other couldn’t stop himself from pulling closer. The idea of doing this in a public space was both thrilling and terrifying for Kun who was desperately trying to hold onto some semblance of reality. They were in the first floor bathroom, and pressed against the wall where if anyone were to walk in they would be able to see them clear as day. Each time he had tried to reason with Doyoung he only pressed against him harder.

“Dy-” Kun tried breathlessly but Doyoung curled his tongue around his, stealing away his words. Nails bit slightly into his skin coaxing a small moan. 

“Fuck you look good.” Doyoung rolled his hips against his gracelessly “Kun, baby, fuck you're so hot.” Teeth closed around his earlobe before skittering down his neck “I want you. Right here. Right now.”

“We can’t. Dy we’ll get caught.” Even to him his voice didn’t sound convinced. “Dy.”

“Shhh.” Doyoung swiftly undid Kun jeans, spitting in his hand and grabbing him firmly “Shhh Kun.”

“Goddamn Dy.” Kun couldn’t stop his hips lurching forward. Pressing his face into the crook of Doyoung’s neck Kun let his lover take over, focusing his attention on containing as many of the noises sneaking out of him as he could,“Shit.” Doyoung could be very persuasive when it suited him

“We’ll have to make it up to Woojae for not inviting him.” Doyoung whispered into his ear “I couldn’t wait. Not after that.” He bit off a whine as the hand sped up “I want you so bad right now Kun. I wouldn’t care how we did it as long as I could have you against me.” Biting his lip Kun rocked into the warm palm listening to Doyoung paint obscene images of fucking him ruthlessly in the bathroom until he came, clutching the collar of Doyoung’s shirt. “Thanks baby.” Kun glared up but Doyoung just kissed him again.

Kun about smacked the amused look off of Lucas and Jaehyun’s faces when they got back to the room. He may have lost the bet but the wad of won that Sicheng flashed smugly between two fingers gave him the feeling that the man had played them all. Sicheng never played fair.

***

Arriving home Kun found himself pulled onto the bed onto a very insistent Jaehyun. The younger hadn't given him a chance to breathe let alone think before Jaehyun had stripped him down to nothing, mouth latching onto every bit of skin it could reach.

“Fuck. Woojae.” The air was punctuated by breathless gasps “Jae.” If Doyoung had been frenzied before he now seemed calm in comparison to how Jaehyun was moving against him.

“Mommy.” Jaehyun breathed heavily into his ear “Fuck me. I need you to fuck me right now.” Kun smiled running his hands on the warm skin taking in each twitch of muscle. “Fuck. Kun, please.”

“How do you want me to fuck you Woojae?” Kun drank in his lover's body under him. The strong limbs finally coming to a rest under his hands “Tell me how to take care of you baby.”

“Tie me up and let me ride you.” Jaehyun dragged the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip “You're going to be going away for promotions soon.” Kun frowned “So fuck me hard and slow. I wanna feel you when you're gone.”

“Jae.” Kun kissed him into the mattress, fingers gripped tightly into the soft brown hair. It was going to be a long few months without them.

“Were you waiting for me?” Doyoung flopped on the bed next to them “Woojae is still awake so I know you haven't played yet.”

“Our pretty Woojae wants to be tied up.” Kun pulled back with a smirk “Wants to ride me while unable to -”

“Let me tie you up.” Doyoung injected to Kun in a rush of breath. Jaehyun positively glowed at the suggestion “Let me tie you to the headboard.”

“Please.” Kun grinned down at Jaehyun “Mommy can we?”

“Yes Jae. We can.” Jaehyun smiled so bright is took his breath away “I love you.” Looking up he smiled at Doyoung “I love you too.” Doyoung smiled, warmly kissing him. “Remember how to tie the knots?”

“Of course,” Doyoung brushed Kun's hair back “I had the best teacher.” Giving Jaehyun one last searing kiss Kun shuffled up the bed watching Doyoung retrieve the black duffle bag from the closet “What color?”

“Blue for me and burgundy for our pretty Woojae.” Jaehyun kissed along his stomach as he laid down “The burgundy matches your blush.”

“Shut up.” Jaehyun grinned already pink faced “I love you.” More kisses were peppered along his torso while Doyoung worked the rope until both wrists were secure.

“How does it feel?” Doyoung eyed the ropes critically checking and rechecking the tension several times.

“They're perfect.” Kun rolled his wrists nodding in approval at the tension “You did good.”

“They look sloppy.” Doyoung frowned “Yours always looks so good.”

“I've got ten years worth of experience love.” Kun tugged a few times satisfied with his lovers work “It comes with practice. Now are you going to tie up Woojae?” Doyoung bit his lip “What's on your mind?”

“Two is too many for me.” Doyoung looked down anxiously “Tied up I mean. I'm worried-” Jaehyun grabbed his face kissing him hard.

When he finally deigned to let Doyoung breathe Jaehyun grinned “Cuff me.” Doyoung blinked “This way you're comfortable and I still get to squirm.”

“I love you Jae.” Doyoung pressed their foreheads together “Thank you.” Doyoung slid off the bed to snag the wide leather handcuffs from the bag and secure them firmly on Jaehyun's wrists. “So pretty Woojae.” Doyoung kissed the base of his neck “Why don't you keep Kun company while I open you up.”

“'Kay.” Jaehyun straddled Kun's hips “Can I kiss you mommy?” Kun grinned “Thanks.” Kun pulled lightly at the ropes as Jaehyun kissed him,tension building as both were unable to touch each other as they'd like. He knew when Doyoung began to tease because Jaehyun broke away to gasp, teeth scraping his bottom lip and thighs flexing around Kun's hips.

“Pretty Woojae.” Doyoung cooed “Going to get you wide and gaping so Mommy and I can fuck you.” Jaehyun all but purred in approval “You like it when we fill you up baby? Stretch you wide and fuck into you?”

“Yes. God yes.” Jaehyun rocked back against the fingers inside him. “Are you going to Kun?” Jaehyun fixated on him “Are you going to fill me up and fuck me out?” Kun groaned rolling his hips up against his pretty boy sat on his lap “Pretty please mommy.”

“Don't worry Woojae.” Doyoung's gaze fell on him as well “We're going to fill you up so full you won't be able to think.” 

They had done this more times than Kun could even remember to count now. Slowly working their lovely Jaehyun open so wide that they could both fit into him. It never failed to leave their partner so strung out with pleasure that the man would barely be able to hold himself up, each breath leaving his body heavy with lust. He knew that they shouldn't do this with how packed their schedules were, Jaehyun always had a bit of a limp afterwards, but Kun couldn't be fucked to care. Within days he would be ripped away from them for promotions and shows and concerts. He needed this as much as they did.

When Jaehyun seated himself on him with Doyoung's help Kun nearly blacked out. 

“Did you hear that Woojae?” Doyoung moved the younger's hips up and down pulling moans from them both “Kun always sounds so pretty when you ride him.” Kun planted his feet to thrust up into Jaehyun punching the air out from “Oh keep doing that Kun.” Each smack of the hips punched out long moans “You like that Jae? Pretty, pretty Woojae.”

“Yes, god Dy.” Jaehyun's head listed forward “Please I need you. Please.”

“Please what Woojae?” Doyoung kissed along his shoulders as he helped him balance“You have to tell me what you want baby.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Kun grit his teeth, Jaehyun already sounded fucked out and they had barely gotten started “I want you to fuck me with mommy.” 

“Yeah?” Doyoung caught his eye with a smirk “What do you think Kun?”

“Doyoung. Baby please.” a finger slowly slid in next to him inside Jaehyun. Jaehyun arched up humming his approval, head climbing to rest against Kun's shoulder 

Kun panted in time with Jaehyun’s harsh breathing in his ear as Doyoung slowly teased the both of them. On an occasion the Korean man's fingers would slip out of Jaehyun and slowly work themselves in to him to gently brush against his prostate making him quake.

“Ready baby?” Jaehyun was close to tears, bottom lip swollen from how much he had chewed on it “Be as loud as you want baby. No one is going to care tonight.”

“Oh fuck.” Jaehyun nearly buckled at the feeling of Doyoung slipping in “More. Dy I want all of it.” For the nth time Kun jerked against the ropes wanting to touch. Jaehyun looked like a dream above him.

Their pretty Woojae curled nearly in half, eyes scrunched closed and mouth hanging open trailing drool and moans. Behind him Doyoung had his face buried in the younger's neck, trembling hands fixed onto slim hips. None of them were immune to the feeling of this. Of being anchored together.

“Move. Please god move.” Jaehyun breathed shakily. Slowly Kun inched himself up and down “Yes. God yes. More. Give me more.” Jaehyun nearly shrieked in satisfaction when Doyoung alternated his thrusts. “Oh...oHHH.” Kun closed his eyes trying not to explode. “Mommy. Look at me.” Kun pried his eyes open moaning at the sight.

Doyoung had one hand fisted in the light brown hair whispering something while the other stroked the younger's red erection. Jaehyun seemed to relax around him and the more his body gave way and went lax the faster Doyoung rocked into him until Kun was just as limp and fucked out as Jaehyun.

“You have such a pretty hole to fuck Woojae.” Doyoung's words filtered through the sounds of moans and slapping of skin. “You're so good baby. Letting me and mommy fuck you open. Moaning so pretty on our cocks.”

“GOD” Jaehyun's hips lurched forward “Harder. Fuck me harder.”

“This not enough for our pretty slut?” Doyoung met Kun's eyes with a small grin “Want mommy and me to fuck you so hard you can't dance tomorrow?”

“Yes. Please god yes.” Doyoung ran his tongue along a tear stained cheek 

“Beg for it.” Kun nearly came right then. Doyoung never made it easy for Jaehyun.

“Please fuck me.” Jaehyun whimpered arching his back “I wanna be too fucked to walk. I want to feel you for days.” Kun strained again at the ropes “Please Dy I'll do anything.”

“Anything?” black eyes leveled on him again before he slid out. The click of handcuff sounded “Untie Kun.” Jaehyun scrambled forward, shakily pulling at the knots on one wrist until his hand slipped free. Reaching over he undid his other wrist “Fuck him Kun. Fuck our pretty slut until he can't hold himself up.” Kun barely comprehended the words but his body reacted instantly. Grabbing the hips Kun jerked up with barely coordinated thrusts making Jaehyun wail as he tried to keep up all the while Doyoung slowly jerked him off. Jaehyun wilted forward only for Doyoung to use his free hand to pull him back by the hair, body now rod straight and hips hovering in the position for Kun to hit his prostate with every thrust. 

“Fuck...fuc..” Jaehyun shook wide eyed “I wanna cum. I'm gonna cum. Please can I cum?” 

“No.” Doyoung sped up his hand “No yet baby.”

“Pleasepleaseplease.” Kun watched every muscle contract in the writhing body as Jaehyun fought against his impending orgadm “Dy please. God Mommy please fuckfuckfuuu-” the brown eyes nearly rolled up

“Go on baby.” Jaehyun seemed to freeze for a moment until he came. Hard. The youngest's whole body shook with enough force it rattled the bed as streak after streak shot across Kun's abdomen and onto Doyoung's hand that kept the slow pulls until Jaehyun was sobbing from oversensitivity. “God Jae that was beautiful. Fuck baby you're so beautiful. Good boy Jae. Such a good boy.”

“I don't have another one in me.” Jaehyun swallowed thickly “I can't.” 

“It's okay baby. You can watch as I fuck Kun.” Kun groaned “Lay down baby.” Slowly lifting himself off, Jaehyun flopped down on the bed next to them, breathing heavily and looking thoroughly blissed out. 

“Dy.” Kun breathed heavily as Doyoung dumped more lube on himself and worked his way into him “Fuck I already miss you.”

“We're not talking about that right now.” Doyoung grunted bottoming out “Not tonight.” He nodded cupping Doyoung's face to bring him down so he could kiss the man. “I couldn't focus for shit today I was thinking about this so much.”

“Yeah? Dazing out on Taeyong means he's going to make your life hell.” Jaehyun giggle next to them

“As if.” Doyoung punctuated the words by rolling his hips making Kun moan “He was so distracted by Ten it's amazing the managers haven't caught on yet.”

“Maybe don't talk about getting caught while your in my ass?” Kun chuckled

“Why?” Doyoung slammed into him “It got you all hot and bothered this morning.” Kun felt his face flare red “You should have seen it Woojae.” 

“Yeah?” Jaehyun pressed closer “Mommy's blush is really pretty.” Kun glared at both of them.

“I had mommy pressed up against the wall right out in the open.” Doyoung kept his slow pace “Kun was moaning so pretty as I jerked him off telling him about how bad I wanted to fuck him. To bend him over the sink. Make him scream.” Kun blushed deeper “Each time someone walked past he'd jump but I think he wanted someone to walk in.” He shook his head no, nearly delirious with need “For someone to see him mewling and fucking into my hand desperately.”

“Do-” Kun arched up clutching the sheets, orgasm taking him by surprise. The mix of being teased and the hot spike of embarrassment had been too much and as he came back to himself Doyoung pulled out to add to the mess on his stomach. Shooting an arm forward he dragged Doyoung to him to kiss him ignoring the man's protest about being dragged into the mess getting a delighted laugh from Jaehyun next to them.

They wouldn't talk about him leaving tonight but that was okay. There were plenty of other things to fill the hours with.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com
> 
> Hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	8. You Better Work Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Jae likes to have to work for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked K and L “so what group has the "my back hurts so ride this dildo between my thighs while i watch you come apart" and both voted Jaehyun. - S

Doyoung winced as he sat on the bed adjusting the cool pack between his back and the mountain of pillows he had just finished assembling.

The day had been one shitshow after another starting from the recording booths being on the fritz and deleting tracks randomly to dance practice being a disaster. About halfway through the choreography he had twisted, and he knew immediately he had fucked up. Over the next few hours the twinge in his back had become nearly unbearable and throbbed each time he moved.

“Hey Dy.” Doyoung looked to see Jaehyun shrugging off his hoodie just inside the room. “How are you feeling babe?”

“Been worse. I have a cool pack to help.” Jaehyun hummed crawling onto the bed, strong thighs bracketing his hips as he was hovered over. “You smell like the dance floor,” Doyoung scoffed. Jaehyun chuckled, dipping down to kiss him slowly. Tilting his head Doyoung let Jaehyun lead the kiss. 

“I'll be back,” pressing himself closer the younger held them suspended a moment longer before pulling back with a soft smile.

Fisting his hand in the front of Jaehyun’s shirt Doyoung pulled him back down for one last kiss. “Make it quick Woojae.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun all but purred when he slinked off his lap. Jaehyun paused and tilted his head to the side after a moment of digging through his drawer for clean clothes, he then shot his head up to look at him with a slowly blooming smile. 

“What’s that coy smile for Woojae?” Doyoung shifted with a wince.

“I forgot I got something.” Jaehyun picked up a bundle of clothes but from where he was sitting Doyoung couldn’t see anything too suspicious. “I was going to wait for Kun to get home but I have a much better idea.” Doyoung arched an eyebrow. “And you won’t even have to get up.” With a last grin Jaehyun exited the room.

Adjusting the cool pack Doyoung reached over to the nightstand grabbing his phone from the charger.

Doyoung: You should leave early  
Kun: You’re kidding right?  
Doyoung: Woojae seems to have gotten something for us  
Kun: You are the damn worst  
Doyoung: See you soon  
Kun: Lucas is never going to shut up about this

Doyoung chucked, closing the messenger to move onto twitter while he waited. It was barely twenty minutes later when Jaehyun waltzed through the door.

In a lace collar.

“Jesus christ Woojae,” Doyoung was already hard. The baby pink lace matched the blush splashed across his cheekbones. The collar was wide black leather with a small v that protruded to rest between his collarbones. The lace lining the collar spilled over the edges in a pleated frill accenting the sharp line of his jaw and clavicle. Affixed to the front of the collar sat a thick O-ring for attachments. “Get over here.” The blush deepened but Jaehyun obeyed.

Jaehyun resumed his spot on Doyoung’s lap before presenting a short black leash made of the same matte leather as the collar “I know your back hurts but I’d like it if you would play with me.” Doyoung paused getting an idea.

“Go grab the the large purple toy,” Jaehyun frowned before the realisation hit him. Doyoung waited patiently for Jaehyun to return carrying the dildo and bottle of lube. Holding out a hand Jaehyun gave him the toy. “Can you be a good boy for me Woojae?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun watched Doyoung wiggle a bit to kick off his shorts and boxers before moving to arrange the toy so it sat nestled against his pelvis between his thighs, slightly under his own dick. Patting his lap Doyoung jerked his head for Jaehyun to sit back down.

“Good boy Woojae.” Doyoung clipped the leash to the O-ring on the collar noticing that a small bell hung from the base of the leash clip. Grabbing the lube Doyoung pulled the leash lightly, smiling at the soft tinkle of the bell and Jehyun’s easy submission as he was lead forward by only a small pull. “Lean against me.”

“I might have already done that step,” the blush deepened but Jaehyun moved forward to accommodate Doyoung's silent order and his wandering hand.

“Oh?” Doyoung pulled the leash down more and Jaehyun easily followed until he was bent almost to Doyoung’s chest, “so eager to please aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun whispered, placing his hands on Doyoung’s chest to support himself as he dragged his hips along the smooth skin of Doyoung’s stomach. “I like being good for you.”

“Why do you like being a good boy Woojae?” Doyoung reached behind Jaehyun again to begin working lube along the silicone. “Hmm?”

“I-” Jaehyun was nearly glowing with how red his face had gotten, “I like making you feel good.” Doyoung held his gaze. “I like being told I’m good.”

“You do don’t you,” Doyoung guided the younger down the toy, allowing him to slowly work himself onto it. “Slow baby. Slow.” Doyoung kissed him, “slow Woojae. We have all night.” Jaehyun sucked in a shallow breath rolling his hips. “Keep telling me about how you like to be good.”

“I like it when you take care of me.” Jaehyun tucked his face into Doyoung’s neck, still hot with embarrassment. “It makes me feel safe.” Jaehyun rolled his hips again sinking just a little lower. “Makes me feel loved,” Doyoung kissed the bare shoulder in front of him. “You and Kun, ahh, make me feel like the center of the world.” Jaehyun lifted himself off again but this time when he sank down his ass came to rest on Doyoung’s thighs “Will you let me be good for you Dy? Will you let me be your pretty slut?”

“What if I don’t want to?” Doyoung reached his lube slick hand between them to stroke Jaehyun “Hm?”

“Please,” Jaehyun’s hips jerked out of their slow roll slightly at the stimulation. “I wanna be good for you.” Doyoung twisted his wrist, getting a mewl between begged words, “please let me be good for you.” Jaehyun rocked into the warm fist of Doyoung’s hand, moaning airily. “I’ll be so good for you.”

“Sit up Woojae. I want to see your face.” At the barest pressure of Doyoung’s hand against his shoulder Jaehyun moved. “Good boy.” Jaehyun bowed his head in a blush. “I said I want to see your face Woojae. Look at me.”

“Can’t,” Jaehyun bit his lip.

“Don’t you want to be good for me?” Jaehyun nodded. “Then look at me. There’s my pretty Jae.” The deep red blush bled clear down to his chest. “If you’re comfortable you can move now.” Jaehyun slid up. “Slow baby,” Doyoung kissed his sternum. “Move slow for me.” Jaehyun placed his hands on Doyoung’s knees behind him for support as he began to lethargically roll his hips up and down, his head falling backward leaving him exposed in every way. “Oh Jae.” 

Grabbing Jaehyun’s hips with both hands Doyoung guided the younger in a slow but deep pace dragging out moans littered with breathy pleads when Doyoung let him get close only to hold him down on the toy for a beat to watch his thighs tense up as his body was forced away from the edge of completion.

“Oh my god,” Doyoung ginned up at Kun who stood in the doorway slack jawed.

“Mommy?” Jaehyun whimpered, “You’re home early.” Kun shook himself nearly slamming the door behind him

“It was worth the teasing from Lucas.” Doyoung pulled Jaehyun’s leash slightly getting an instant response from the man. Kun kelt behind Jaehyun so his chest was flush against Jaehyun’s back as he was bowed over by Doyoung. “Woojae you look so pretty baby.”

“No touching,” Doyoung knocked Kun’s hand away as it snaked around. “Help Woojae fuck himself on the toy.” Kun buried his face into the warm shoulder, gently biting the muscles just under the edge of the lace as his hands picked up Doyoung’ job. “Tell mommy what you told me Woojae.” Jaehyun shook his head no.

“Please Woojae,” Kun whispered into his boy’s ear looking at Doyoung with an arched brow “what did you tell Dy?”

“I like to be a good boy for you and Dy.” Jaehyun’s voice was small. “I like when you tell me how pretty I am.”

“Yeah baby?” Kun nuzzled into his hair. “You like knowing you’re the prettiest boy in the world?”

“That you’re so good for us?” Doyoung chimed in.

“That we love you more than anything?” Kun added with a soft smile to Doyoung. “No one in the world is as precious as our Woojae.”

“Please don’t stop,” Doyoung flicked his gaze to Jaehyun who was looking at him desperately. “Please.”

“Move him faster Kun.” Doyoung ran his fingers down the heaving chest between them. Kun’s hands gripped the slim hips harder as he sped up. “Do you see how pretty Woojae is Kun? How pretty he moans for us?” Jaehyun whimpered as Kun bounced him up and down. “Show us how pretty you moan Woojae.” The moan echoed the room accented by the tinkling of the bell with each smack of his body against Doyoung’s thighs. “Do you wanna cum Woojae?” 

“Please.” Jaehyun arched up 

“Good boys wait for permission,” Doyoung wrapped a hand around both of them. “Are you my good boy?”

“Yes. I’m your good boy.” Jaehyun swallowed thickly. Doyoung knew he was almost there, almost to the point where he started losing control. There was nothing in the world like watching Jaehyun lose himself

“Are you my pretty slut?” Doyoung thumbed the tip of Jaehyun’s dick getting a yes mixed with a high whine. “Is he being a good boy Kun?” The black eye that peeked around the curve of Jaehyun’s shoulder was smouldering. “Mommy tell Woojae how good he is.”

“You have the prettiest ass Woojae.” Kun got a nod from Doyoung. “So pretty I’m going to fuck it so you know how good you are.” With a small pull of the leash Jaehyun rested against Doyoung whimpering as Kun pulled out the toy and kicked off his pants. “Aww baby,” Kun brushed a thumb against the contracting hole. “It’s okay Woojae. I’m going to take care of you. You know why?”

Jaehyun whimpered a soft, “why?”

“Because good boys get rewards.” Kun hummed sinking into the warm body, “and you are the best boy in the world.”

Doyoung held onto Jaehyun as Kun rocked into him slowly, making the younger shake. “Jae baby,” Doyoung stroked him at the same pace as Kun fucked him. “You are always so good for us.”

“So warm and open.” Kun kissed along the spine, “you take orders so well.” Jaehyun could only whimper in response “Even when you want to cum so bad you can’t even think you wait for our permission.”

“You just lay there and let us take care of you.” Doyoung motioned Kun down for a kiss, “thanks for coming home.”

“Anything for our Woojae,” Kun kissed him again. “Thanks for the invite.” 

“Mommy. Dy.” Jaehyun exhaled shakily. “Can I please cum?”

 

“Not yet baby.” Doyoung stole a final kiss from their Chinese lover, “Kun?”

“Almost Woojae.” Kun adjusted his knees, “I love you Jae.” Kun snapped his hips punching the air from Jaehyun’s lungs. 

“Jae baby you look so good,” Doyoung wound a hand through the brown hair then tightly fisting it in the way he knew Jaehyun liked. Something wet trailed down his neck, a quick look down confirmed their lover had reached the point of drooling, open mouth panting hard with every breath and his eyes screwed shut.  


“That’s it baby.” Kun was out of breath, “almost baby. So close.” Doyoung sped up his hand to match time with Kun. “Fuck. Shit.” Kun dropped his head. “Oh fuck.” Pulling out Kun moaned, cumming hard against Jaehyun’s thigh. “Oh god baby you’re so good to us.”

_“Please_ ,” Jaehyun hiccuped out. “Dy plea-”

“Go ahead baby.” Doyoung nearly came himself from the broken noise that tore itself from Jaehyun’s throat as he throbbed in Doyoung’s hand and came. “Our lovely Woojae. Sweet Woojae. Beautiful Woojae.” Jaehyun stilled in his arms before falling limp against him. “I love you baby.”

“Thank you,” Jaehyun breathed heavily against him. “Thank you.” Kun peppered kisses along the bare shoulders. “Oh. Dy?” Jaehyun reached in between them, “can I help you?”

“Of course Jae,” Doyoung sighed letting his head drop back. Kun taking the hint moved over to curl around the singer’s side and Jaehyun shimmied down to take Doyoung into his mouth, the skin nearly purple with how aroused he was. “Oh baby,” Doyoung breathed and fisted his hand into his boys hair again. “Of fuck Jae.”

“Jae was so good Dy,” Kun drew him into a deep kiss. “You should give him what he wants.” Doyoung rocked forward as Jaehyun dragged his tongue along the head roughly. “Do it baby.” 

“FucAH!” Doyoung came, his body too sensitive from being aroused so long.

“God I love watching you,” Kun pulled Doyoung into another kiss. “C’mere Woojae.” Jaehyun kissed his way up the trembling stomach to rest against Doyoung's other side. “We need to clean up in a minute.”

“Hmm.” Jaehyun nuzzled in closer. “In a minute.” Doyoung knew they should move otherwise they would end up falling asleep but with how warm his partners were against him he couldn’t be too bothered.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	9. Steady Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung knows if they keep this up they're going to melt into one person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singularity got K feeling all kinds of ways - S

Doyoung wasn’t quite sure how they had gotten here. By some act of a benevolent god both he and Jaehyun had today off and while they usually went and did their separate things during their free time Doyoung had woken up with a deep need to be with his boy. More specifically, he had a craving to be _in_ his boy. Jaehyun and Kun had both woken up a part of him he didn't know he had, full of love but also needs. Since the first day Jaehyun managed to hook some deep part of Doyoung and reel it in without the younger ever seeming to notice. 

“Hey baby,” Doyoung slid a hand up the sweat soaked spine to rest it at the back of Jaehyun's Neck. “You still with me Jae?” Grinding hard into the body below him he drank in the broad shoulders of his lover. Jaehyun moaned brokenly, hips dragging against the sheets from where he had dropped when his knees gave out earlier. “Woojae. Are you still with me.”

“Yes.” Jaehyun didn’t even sound like himself, words buried under breathy moans with each of Doyoung's movements. “ _DY!_ ” Doyoung ground down again. Then a third time. Each movement pulled out long broken noises from his lover.

They had been at this for at least an hour now and his limbs burned with use but Doyoung refused to speed up. They had all day and he wasn’t about to rush anything, not when he had the rare opportunity to keep his beautiful Woojae strung out like this. Time was a commodity to be valued in their profession and he was on a mission to enjoy as much of it as he could while he had the chance.If he could he would have Jaehyun like this all the time. His boy looked prettiest when drooling onto the sheets unable to do much else than beg from the pleasure wracking his body.

“I love you Woojae,” Doyoung gripped the bruised hips tightly to support Jaehyun in time with his thrust, rocking slowly but firmly into his love and nipping along the parts of his neck and back he could reach from being bent over him. “Oh my sweet Jae.”

“aH!” Jaehyun’s breath hitched with each movement. “D...dy…” Doyoung watched as one of Jaehyun’s hands gripped white knuckled at the sheets while the other supported his head. Grinding harder caused Jaehyun to fall apart more, letting small pleading noises falling between gasping breaths. “D..ah..aHH..AH!”

“Not yet Woojae,” Doyoung couldn’t seem to catch his breath. “Not yet baby. Be a good boy for me and hold on.”

“I can’t,” Jaehyun begged, “Dy please I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Doyoung rolled his hips more. “You can hold it for me. My good boy can hold it for a while longer right?”

“Please,” Jaehyun whispered, “Dy...oh god...Dy…” Jaehyun’s voice trailed off into more whines.

“My boy. My pretty Jae.” Doyoung shifted so he could kiss the slick hair and give Jaehyun a breather to get his mind back. Even while resting within Jaehyun's heat his hands stayed busy to keep his boy happy and present. He flitted between rubbing the strong thighs he was between, nipping along the beautiful broad back in front of him, and grabbing lightly at Jaehyun's muscles. Arms, calves, shoulders, ass, his boy's body was a marvel and they both liked the feeling of it beneath Doyoung's firm and loving fingers as he appreciated all the widths and planes from Jaehyun's working out and dancing.

Doyoung doesn't know how long they stayed like that: connected by more than just bodies, but by the time anything started back up Jaehyun had lost the ability to do more than moan. Honestly he's not doing much better but he doesn't want to stop, doesn't want to cum because that means this will end. If either of them reach that point the connection will sever and Doyoung isn't ready to spill back into his own body yet. 

Careful to not make sudden movements Doyoung shifts his knees wider forcing Jaehyun's to spread as well. The broken noise that punched from Jaehyun goes straight to his dick and for a terrifying moment he thinks they'll cum from that alone. He waits a heartbeat, Jaehyun is nearly hyperventilating but managed to stave off his orgasm. Doyoung doesn't think he has the words in Korean to tell him how good he is, how proud he is that Jae followed orders, so instead he reverently kisses the curved spine.

It takes a few attempts but he gets Jaehyun back onto his knees and he can see the puddle from where his boy's flushed dick leaked over the sheets. Unable to stop himself he runs a hand through it to slick his hand before stroking Jaehyun. The beautiful broken noise that Jaehyun made tested his own resolve. 

_Not yet Woojae. Please god not yet._

Doyoung wonders if he said the words out loud because Jaehyun whimpered a response that was more sob than words.

Unable to take what small separation is between them with Jaehyun on his knees Doyoung pulls out, getting a noise of distress from his lover. It takes minimal effort and some light reassurances to ease him to the bed and rolled onto his back. Spreading the strong thighs wide with a hand under each knee Doyoung slips back in, watching in wonder when Jaehyun arches off the bed, mouth open and eyes wide and hazy. Building to the same slow and deep grinding rhythm as before Doyoung reaches down to thumb at the leaking head of Jaehyun's dick.

_Oh god Woojae._

He must have said that aloud too because the unfocused brown eyes track their way slowly to his face. Bracing an elbow next to Jaehyun's head he nearly bends the younger in half watching as those beautiful eyes roll up. Finding some energy Jaehyun's arms reach up and wrap around him, little fire spots spark to life from nails biting into his shoulders. He would complain about not being able to mark his boy up properly if he wasn't a half breath from cumming himself.

It's over all at once. Doyoung snaps his hips and Jaehyun's body finally crumbles after so long. Jaehyun sobs and moans and cums for what seems like a whole year as Doyoung strokes him through every second of it slowly until he falls limply against the mattress barely breathing and still twitching from nerve stimulation. Doyoung waits for Jaehyun to finish before grinding deep one last time and finally letting himself cum in his boy, moaning Jaehyun's name like a prayer and burying himself deeper against him.

Pulling himself out Doyoung coos when Jaehyun sobs at the stimuli. Making peace with the fact they're going to need a shower and to change out the bedding Doyoung pulls up the top sheet and lays down letting Jaehyung roll over and cling to him. A glance at the clock confirmed it had been nearly two hours since he'd checked to make sure he hadn't hit the nightstand with Jaehyuns belt and he contemplates what the best way to reward Jaehyun will be.

“That's the most intense one yet.” Jaehyun's voice is small and hoarse but is sounds like heaven to Doyoung. “My whole body is still shaking.”

“I love you Woojae.” Doyoung kisses his hair. “You did so good for me baby. You were perfect.” Absently Doyoung can feel himself filtering back to himself, whatever connection that threaded between them settling and his deep need sated.

“Can we do this again when Mommy comes home?” Jaehyun sounded half asleep. The idea of Jae between him and Kun while he was this strung out nearly made Doyoung's dick twitch back to life.

“Of course baby.” Kissing the wet hair again Doyoung bullied them until he was spooned up behind Jaehyun. “Sleep baby.” Jaehyun nodded and they both drifted off to rest until they'd have to get up and rejoin the rest of their lives.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
